Ousai Academy Student Council Rules
Ousai Academy Student Council Rules are a set of rules that Shino introduces at the beginning of each episode. She is usually accompanied by Aria, who is playing a small handheld drum and Suzu, who is blowing a whistle, but sometimes other characters like Hata will make a cameo. After the rule is read, Tsuda is usually horrified or at least questions the validity of the rule, however there are a few that he seems to agree with, if only partially. Rules 1-13 are from the tv series while 14-21 are from the OVAs. Articles 1-13 are from the tv series while 14-21 will probably be from the OVAs. The second season of the tv series changes the rules into articles with clauses. Rules Shino: The Ousai Academy's Student Council Rules, Shino: One! No secrets. Report everything! Tsuda: Everything?! Shino: Two! Be careful when losing your virginity. Tsuda: That's a council rule?! Shino: Three! If they see it...respond by showing it! Tsuda: Show What? Shino: Four! Recycle porn magazines you've already read! Tsuda: Oh, that's surprisingly Useful. Shino: Five! Play with it...in moderation! Tsuda: Eh? With what?! Shino: Six! Never talk about breasts! Tsuda: She's actually serious! Shino: Seven! I prefer using pads! Aria: I use tampons, though. Shino: Eight! Doing it too much is just as bad as not having enough. Tsuda: I don't get it... Shino: Nine! Never forget to carry around condoms. Tsuda: I saw that one coming! Shino: Ten! Using the bathroom for purposes other than the original one is...forbidden! Tsuda: Well, we wouldn't anyway. Shino: Eleven! No talking during class! Tsuda: What?! Wait, that was actually legit. Shino: Twelve! In Judo, start with the floor moves and go..like..this! Tsuda: Please apologize to all the Judo lovers in our country right now! Shino: Thirteen! LIFE IS...! Tsuda: Don't say anymore! Shino: Fourteen! You won't find "Frizzy Noodles" in the dictionary! Tsuda: You actually looked it up?! Shino: Ousai Academy, Elementary School Rules. Number 15! Amano: What were the ones up through 14? Shino: Strawberry pattern panties make you look like a child. Amano: We are children. Shino: Sixteen! Colored condoms must be...Shino: Red! Uomi: Blue! Tsuda:Say what? Wait, why does it matter?! Shino: Seventeen! Just one more year of various things to endure until we're eighteen! Tsuda: What do you mean by vasious-ah, you don't have to say. Shino: Eighteen! Even minors can enjoy it! Tsuda: When I think about it, that's pretty commendable! Shino: Nineteen! If you're going to come, come together... Tsuda: Ah, I expected something like that. Shino: As a group going to school! Tsuda: It wasn't like that?! Shino: Twenty! If you hunt for two, the bunny girls won't like it! Tsuda: A High Schooler can't even go to those ''places. Shino: Twenty One! "Big brother, did you go through my dresser?" Tsuda: Eh? Don't look at me! Shino: Article Two, Clause One! Feel free to rub one out in the morning! You're still young! Tsuda: We're doing this again? Shino: Article Two, Clause Two! If you ever stumble across your older brother's dirty mags, act like you don't know about them. Tsuda: Don't look at me! Shino: Article Two, Clause Three! When you're adjusting your swimsuit, use your middle finger to make it more erotic. Tsuda: Sigh. Shino: When you're adjusting your d*ck. Tsuda: That was meant for guys?! Shino: Article Two, Clause Four! Let the whole class read any dirty mags you've already finished with! Tsuda: Don't! Don't do that! Shino: Article Two, Clause Five! Forcing someone to do something is like fist fuc*ing their heart. Make sure you ask carefully first. Tsuda: That sounded nice, but.... Shino: Article Two, Clause Six! Don't keep yourself bottled up if you get turned on! Tsuda: Huh? Shino I-I'm looking away, so...Tsuda: There's no reason for you to do that.. Shino: Article Two Clause Seven! You've got 99 problems, and fapping's a serious one, right, Tsuda? Tsuda: I have no clue what you're saying anymore. Shino: Article Two, Clause Eight! Don't buy bra inserts so large people can tell you're wearing them. Tsuda: Ha ha ha, Jesus! Shino: Article Two, Clause Nine! Try to only stick cucumbers in your mouth, not anywhere else. Tsuda: Never anywhere else! Shino: Article Two, Clause Ten! Hentai is the only kind of manga that can be shared around here. Tsuda: But we're basically a Hentai manga already! Shino: Article Two, Clause Eleven! You have to support each other...when you're doing a seated cowgirl. Tsuda: You're one bad fruit. Shino: Article Two, Clause Twelve! Cinderella comes running naked at midnight. Tsuda: What do you even say to that?! Shino: Article Two, Clause Thirteen! Your mom and dad weren't actually practicing their pro-wrestling moves, they were really-!!! Shino and Furuya: Article Two, Clause Fourteen! People may say they hate it but they actually love it. Tsuda: And I'm going to succeed ''these two.Category:Extras